epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Hydra
The Crystal Hydra is an optional boss in . It can be found at the eastern end of the Crystal Caverns. Appearance The Crystal Hydra is a crystalline form of the Zombie Hydra, being possibly made out of Solid Water, Sapphire, or some mysterious material. It is almost identical to its bonier counterpart, though it has a more clean looking skeletal structure (including dagger-like spikes on its spinal chord) and sports a nifty single horn jutting out from the middle of the head. Overview Statistics The head detaches when hurt for >20% of maximum health or >5% when it's <32%, which doubles its base and changes its elemental resistances to for , ( with More Foe Resistance) for , for and ( with More Foe Resistance) for . Attacks and Abilities |Power1 = 100 |Type1 = Physical |Element%1 = 30% |Element1 = Ice |StatusChance1 = 33% |StatusStrength1 = 2x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Triple Bite |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 200/3 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 30% |Element2 = Ice |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Tail Crush |Target3 = Single |StatusIcon3 = |Power3 = 250 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 30% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 50% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Cannot be used while decapitated. |Attack4 = Hurricane |Target4 = All |Power4 = 50 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Wind |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 60% 50% |StatusStrength4 = 2x 15% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict a Magic Defence debuff. |Attack5 = Icestorm |Target5 = All |Power5 = 45/3 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Ice |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 10% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Bubble Blast |Target6 = All |Power6 = 80/2 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Water |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 50% 60% |StatusStrength6 = 2x 15% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties, or when catch score >55 and all players are Lovable. |Attack7 = Judgement |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 130 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Holy |Acc7 = 150% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Can only be used while decapitated. Doesn't heal the user. |Attack8 = Seiken |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 180 |Type8 = Physical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Holy |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 25% |StatusStrength8 = 1x |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Can only be used while decapitated. |Attack9 = Syphoning Winds |Target9 = All |Power9 = 40/3 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Wind |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 33% |StatusStrength9 = 1x |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack10 = Ice Shards |Target10 = Random |Power10 = 220/4 |Type10 = Physical |Element%10 = 100% |Element10 = Ice |StatusIcon10 = |StatusChance10 = 25% |StatusStrength10 = 3x |Acc10 = 100% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Notes10 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack11 = Respawn |Target11 = None |Notes11 = Spawns a new head with full health to replace a dead one. This ability requires a turn to passively "charge" it after a head has been killed, separate for each alive head. Does not take up the head's action, cannot be used if unable to act due to Stun (or catch score >55 and all players being Lovable while it's Syphoned). The new head will be at the same level as the user. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Syphoning Winds (3/12), Ice Shards (3/12), Icestorm (2/12), Hurricane (2/12), Bubble Blast (2/12); * If Syphoned or Berserked → Triple Bite; * If the head has been decapitated → Triple Bite (1/3), Judgement (1/3), Seiken (1/3); * <49% HP → Triple Bite (1/5), Syphoning Winds (1/5), Ice Shards (1/5); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Icestorm (2/15), Hurricane (2/15), Bubble Blast (2/15); ** Otherwise → Icestorm (1/5), Hurricane (1/5); * Otherwise → Bite (1/6), Tail Crush (1/6), Syphoning Winds (1/6), Ice Shards (1/6); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Icestorm (1/9), Hurricane (1/9), Bubble Blast (1/9) ** Otherwise → Icestorm (1/6), Hurricane (1/6). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * If the head has been decapitated → 100% → Bite; * Otherwise → 25%; ** If Syphoned → Bite; ** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Icestorm (1/3), Hurricane (1/3), Bubble Blast (1/3); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Icestorm (1/3), Hurricane (1/3), Bubble Blast (1/3); ** Otherwise → Icestorm (1/2), Hurricane (1/2). Additionally, whenever the number of Hydra heads is lower than what it was at the start of the battle, the Hydra will charge up it's Respawn ability and then use it on its next turn (neither the charge up or the actual Respawn take up the Crystal Hydra's action). Respawn cannot be used or charged if the Crystal Hydra is unable to act, either due to being Stunned or due to its catch score >55 and all players being Lovable while the Hydra is Syphoned. Strategy The Crystal Hydra mainly uses Ice and Wind attacks, making resistance to those two elements helpful; once they are decapitated, they'll switch to mainly using Holy attacks instead. Like the Zombie Hydra, Death Resistance will stop the tail stabs from being an instant kill (though they'll still deal heavy damage). Freeze/Chill resistance will also reduce the risk of losing turns to its ice attacks, especially on Hard/Epic where it can first use Bubble Blast to set up a Wet+Chill combo for a guaranteed Freeze. While its initial weakness to Earth is removed when decapitated, Natalie's Dark Pulse and Pulsar can both inflict Heavy to make the most of the vulnerability while it is present. After being decapitated, Dark attacks should be used instead; if they are not available, Fire is also fairly effective. Alternatively, it may be suggested to avoid dealing too much damage with a single hit to avoid decapitating the hydras. This way, they will never use holy attacks, and will remain vulnerable to Earth attacks. To ensure that the Hydras are never decapitated, use multi-hitting or multi-targeting moves; Firestorm and Bullet Hell are great examples. Certain limit breaks, such as Nuke or Supernova, hit once, and are very likely to decapitate them. Instead, use limit breaks that hit multiple times, like Mighty Oak or The Destroyer. The Sacred Land weather active for the battle can be both helpful and dangerous, as it can both improve the party's survivability and make the Crystal Hydra much harder to kill, depending on who it affects. It may be a good idea to use a weather-changing effect if the costs of allowing Sacred Land to remain active outweigh its benefits. Because of the lengthy battle, it is recommended to take full advantage of Weaken, Curse and Tired effects. The Crystal Hydra never buffs itself, and has no resistance to these effects, so it should have a lasting effect on the battle. Like the other Hydras, the Crystal Hydra's heads all have to be killed within a short time prevent the heads from reviving each other. That said, if only one head remains and it has too much health to be killed in 2 turns, Anna's Spark Arrow can be used to Stun-lock it (this will require at the very least 2 pieces of status increasing gear and to be guaranteed), which will prevent it from reviving the other heads. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, the Crystal Hydra will use its Triple Bite attack against the target, dealing massive physical Ice damage. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses